superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' ''is a 2020 American superhero film based on the DC Comics team Birds of Prey. It is the eighth film in the DC Extended Universe, and a follow-up to Suicide Squad (2016). It was directed by Cathy Yan and written by Christina Hodson, and stars Margot Robbie, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jurnee Smollett-Bell, Rosie Perez, Chris Messina, Ella Jay Basco, Ali Wong, and Ewan McGregor. The film follows Harley Quinn as she joins forces with Helena Bertinelli, Dinah Lance, and Renee Montoya to save Cassandra Cain from Gotham City crime lord Black Mask. Plot Harley Quinn narrates the events of her life leading up to when, sometime after the Enchantress' defeat,b the Joker breaks up with Harley, throwing her out on the streets of Gotham City. She is taken in by Doc, the elderly owner of a Chinese restaurant. Recovering from her abusive relationship, Harley cuts her hair, adopts a spotted hyena (whom she names after Bruce Wayne), takes up roller derby, and blows up the Ace Chemicals plant where she pledged herself to the Joker. At a nightclub owned by gangster Roman Sionis, Harley cripples Roman's driver and meets burlesque singer Dinah Lance. Dinah later rescues an intoxicated Harley from an attempted abduction. Impressed by Dinah's skills, Roman appoints her as his new driver. GCPD Detective Renee Montoya investigates a series of mob killings carried out by a crossbow-wielding vigilante. Finding Harley's necklace at the scene of the Ace Chemicals explosion, Montoya notes that Harley is in danger without the Joker's protection. She approaches Dinah about being an informant on Roman for them, but Dinah rejects the offer. Roman sends Dinah and his sadistic right-hand-man Victor Zsasz to retrieve a diamond embedded with the account numbers to the fortune of the Bertinelli crime family, who were massacred years ago. Young pickpocket Cassandra Cain steals the diamond from Zsasz but is arrested and swallows the diamond. Harley, fleeing from Montoya and several other people she has wronged, is captured by Roman's men. Zsasz informs Roman that Cassandra has the diamond, and Dinah warns Montoya about Cass. As Roman prepares to have Harley killed, she offers to recover the diamond for him. Roman agrees but also places a bounty on Cass. Breaking into the GCPD with a variety of non-lethal grenade launcher rounds, Harley frees Cassandra and the pair escape to the evidence warehouse. They are ambushed by a number of goons but manage to kill them all. She and Cassandra bond while hiding out at Harley's apartment. Doc is approached for information by the "crossbow killer", who is revealed to be Helena Bertinelli. Having survived her family's massacre and becoming trained as an assassin, Helena has been targeting each of the gangsters responsible for the murders of her family. Quinn's apartment is bombed by criminals looking for Cass, after Doc betrayed Harley and sold them out. Harley calls Roman and offers to turn Cassandra over in exchange for his protection, agreeing to meet at an abandoned amusement park. Dinah notifies Montoya of the rendezvous, while Zsasz notices Dinah's treacherous text message en route to the park and informs Roman. Devastated by Dinah's betrayal, Roman dons his ritualistic mask from which he gets his villainous nickname, Black Mask. At the park, Montoya confronts Harley but is knocked out of a window. Zsasz arrives and tranquillizes Harley before holding Dinah at gunpoint. He is killed by Helena, who reveals Zsasz was the last of her family's killers. Montoya returns and a stand-off ensues, until they realize Roman has arrived with a small army of masked criminals, known collectively as the False Face Society. Using Quinn's old gear, the makeshift team successfully withstand and repel their attack. During the battle, Cass is captured by Roman, while Montoya is shot. She survives due to her wearing Harley's bulletproof bustier. Dinah reveals her metahuman ability of supersonic-level screaming, defeating an additional number of mobsters aligned with Roman. Harley gives chase on roller skates, and with assistance from Helena and her motorcycle, the pair pursue Roman. At a nearby pier, the final confrontation occurs. Taking aim at a shadowy figure in the distance she believes to be Roman, Harley wastes her last bullet as Roman appears from behind the figure, which is revealed to be a statue. Roman holds Cassandra hostage and prepares to kill her. However, Cassandra pulls the ring from a grenade she had taken from Harley’s weapons chest earlier, slipping the grenade in Roman’s jacket. Harley throws Roman from the pier just before the grenade detonates and kills him. In the aftermath of destroying Roman's criminal empire, Montoya quits the GCPD. With the money with the accounts hidden inside the diamond, she joins Dinah and Helena in establishing a team of vigilantes – the Birds of Prey. Harley and Cassandra sell the diamond to a pawnshop and start their own business. In a post-credits audio sequence, Harley is about to reveal a secret about Batman to the audience, but the film ends mid-sentence. Cast * Margot Robbie as Doctor Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress ** Ella Mika as young Helena Bertinelli * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary * Rosie Perez as Detective Renee Montoya * Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz * Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra "Cass" Cain * Ali Wong as Assistant District Attorney Ellen Yee * Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Michael Masini as Officer Drago * Charlene Amoia as Maria Bertinelli * Paul Lasa as Franco Bertinelli * Robert Catrini as Stefano Galante * Dana Lee as Doc * Bojana Novakovic as Erika * Steven Williams as Captain Patrick Erickson * Derek Wilson as Detective Tim Munroe * François Chau as Mr. Keo * Miyuki Matsunaga as Mrs. Keo * Anna Mikami as Miss Keo * Matthew Willig as Happy * Talon Reid as Roman's Goon * David Ury as Dave Murray * Sara Montez as Kathrine * Isabel Pakzad as Shallow Friend #2 * Daniel Bernhardt as Sionis' Chauffeur * Kc Strubbe as Naïve Teammate * Jacky Shu as Skeptical Teammate * Paloma Rabinov as Bitchy Teammate * Joe Bucaro III as Carlos Rossi * James Henry Williams Jr. as Ace Chemical Police Officer * Bruno Oliver as Sal * Keisha Tucker as Roller Derby Girl * Jeremy Denzlinger as Desk Sergeant * Charles Carpenter as Processing Officer * Daniel Cole as Patrol Cop * Jesse Bush as Patrol Cop * Eddie Alfano as Helena's Bodyguard * Chris Carnel as Desk Sergeant * Buddy Sosthand as Coffee Cup Cop * Tim Sitarz as Donut Cop * Shawn Balentine as Key Card Cop * Shahaub Roudbari as Smarmy Guy * Pramode Kumar as Irate shopkeeper * Christine Engh as Elderly Woman * K.K. Barrett as Doctor Aguilar * David Bianchi as Sionis Henchman #1 * Simon Rhee as Cell Guard * Terrence Julien as Cell Guard * George Crayton as Prisoner * Caleb Spillyards as Prisoner * Qiang LI as Prisoner * Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom as Prisoner * Sala Baker as Prisoner * Christian Womack as Prisoner * Bryan Sloyer as Prisoner * Kofi Yiadom as Mercenary * Efka Kvaraciejus as Mercenary * Sam Hargrave as Mercenary * Dennis Keiffer as Mercenary * Andy Hoff as Erika's Date * Eric Michael Cole as Disgruntled man * Oakley Lehman as Mercedes Gang * Richard King as Mercedes Gang * Tim Rigby as RR Passenger * Unknown actor as Ralph Murray Gallery Trivia * This is DC's first female group-led film. * This is the first superhero film to be directed by an Asian director. * This is the first DCEU film to receive an R rating. * This is the first DCEU ensemble since Justice League. Category:DC Category:DC Extended Universe Category:2020 Category:Batman Films